Dancing in the Rain
by novella07
Summary: Everytime it rained, she was the first one out the door. THe rain changed her. Or maybe it made her become herself.


It was raining. Lily Evans stared out her dormitory window as the rain fell in sheets covering the water. The sky was a cloudy gray that left most people depressed, but not Lily Evans. She loved the rain. She loved the way it came sometimes completely unexpectedly. She loved the way it fell and how it felt when it came down on her face. She loved the way her hair would stick to her skin and the way her clothes clung to her slim figure. She loved the way the wind would play with her skirt and how she had to hold it down to keep it from flying up.

She bit her lip and ran outside without even bothering for her cloak The rain was falling fast and hard as she stepped out of Hogwarts castle. She didn't care that the cold wind was playing with her hair or that she could feel goose bumps forming on her arms. It was raining and that was all that mattered.

She twirled and she danced. She stuck out her tongue and let the water fall on her mouth. She let the rain beat against her skin and she let the wind pull at her, making it hard to stand up straight. She laughed to herself, knowing that anyone else must thing that she was drunk. She knew she looked idiotic, but she didn't care because it was raining.

"Evans?" she heard her name being called softly. She turned and saw James Potter standing a few feet away with an amused smile on his lips, "You do realize its past curfew?" he asked.

Lily's face reddened partly because he was out there and he had seen her dancing by herself and partly because he was right. She was not one to break school rules, but the rain had the tendency to change her.

"Yes," she said defiantly as if daring him to laugh, "so what?" She pushed her red hair out her eyes and stuffed it behind her ear as the rain fell even harder.

"You're going to get sick staying out here. You're not even wearing a cloak."

It was true. Lily wore only her school blouse and plaid skirt with her black heels. She had discarded her cloak hours ago.

"I don't care," she said, rebelliously. James grinned to himself. She looked absolutely adorable at the moment. She still held a defiant expression as if daring him to laugh. Her red hair was wet and tangled and sticking to her creamy skin. Her green eyes were shining with happiness even though he had arrived. Her mascara was running down her cheeks and she was still in her school uniform. If Lily could have seen herself, she would have been embarrassed. Many would think she looked terrible. James thought she looked beautiful.

"And you? What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I came to look at the rain," he said, his hazel eyes glowing as he studied her. The wind blew at her skirt and she held it down with her fingers. "What about you?"

A smile played across her lips as she looked up into the sky. A flash of lightning crossed the sky and thunder crashed, but she didn't care.

"I came to dance," she said, her embarrassment at being caught finally leaving, "In the rain," she finished. The smile never left her lips.

"By yourself?" James asked, nearing her.

"Yes," she said, biting her lip. "And no…"

He stopped about a centimeter away from her. Lily's heart beat twice as fast as she looked up into his hazel eyes. How was it that she had never noticed how absolutely perfect his eyes were? She wondered.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she sighed, softly.

"I think I know," he replied.

"Oh, you do?" she asked.

"I think you came out here to dance in the rain…with me," he said, putting an arm around her waist. Lily stared up at him. She had always hated him, yet here she was in his arms. The rain changed her, she remember thinking a few moments ago. Or maybe it just made her be herself. She gave him a shy smile as she placed her arms around his neck.

She had never stood this close to a guy. Yes, she was seventeen. Nearly eighteen, but she had never been kissed. She had never danced with a guy. She hadn't had the time. But here she was dancing with James Potter.

He twirled her and she smiled as the rain hit her face. She felt his arms pull her closer as they danced to music that didn't exist. The only sound was the wind howling and the rain falling. He leaned forward and she didn't step away as he placed his lips on hers. It wasn't a long and passionate kiss, but instead it was sweet and soft. The moment in the rain was theirs, Lily thought as he ended the short kiss. A second flash of lighting crossed the sky, and James groaned.

"We'd better get inside, Lily Flower," he said using the nickname that had been hers since they had first met. For once, she didn't care. She didn't fight it. She nodded as he took her hand in his and they ran inside. The rain was gone by the next morning, but Lily didn't care as she walked down to the Gryffindor common room and found James waiting. Everyone else was in Hogsmeade. He gave her a worried smile and she knew immediately what was wrong. He thought that the moment was over. He thought that Lily would return to the way she had been before the rain and the kiss. But she didn't. She moved towards him and sat down beside him.

"Lily?" he began, but Lily interrupted him with a kiss.

"Something the matter, James?" she asked when it was over.

He smiled as he brushed her red hair out of her eyes.

"No," he said, "Everything's perfect." He kissed her again and Lily found herself thinking of their dance in the rain the night before. She decided then that she never wanted to dance in the rain by herself ever again. Not when she could dance with James.


End file.
